Envy and Prejudice
by ISolemenlySwearImUpToNoGood
Summary: Ginny is, secretly in love with Harry... who seems to be interested in Cho. Hermione is interested in Ron... who's very interested in Lavender, mind you. So? When they receive a notice that instead of Hogsmeade, they'll be sitting in a cabin at Camp Halfblood, the two girls are determined to erase the occupied boys off their mind. Is it that easy?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Many of you are followers of my other HPXPJ crossover story, "Always, Until the very end."

Yeeehhh, welll. I felt the need to make a Hinny, Romione, Nuna/Luneville & PERCAY AND GINNAY. okokok sorry. But, yes, there are many couples.

THIS ALSO TAKES PLACE AFTER THE 5TH BOOK (but before The Lost Hero shit) in PJ, AND IN THE HBP IN HP. SOOO. Spoilers. Including deaths, certain hunting, and Draco's secret.

sooo.

Yeah.

This is similar the "AUTVE" my first HPPJ story. (Always, Until the Very End.)

OH.

AND I DON'T OWN THIS FABULOUS STORY I AM ONLY TAKING THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM RIORDAN AND ROWLING TO MAKE MY OWN CRAPPY STORY COMPARED TO THEIRS.

**SO. Read on! **

* * *

_"Your brother's a git." _  
_"I know," _  
_"Like, a big one."_  
Ginny smiled gently at her friend.  
"I'm your best friend," Ginny said, "You like Ron. Don't you?"  
"No," Hermione lied.  
Unfortunately, Ginny saw through the lie.  
"I promise I won't tell him, or even Mum," Ginny swore.  
"Fine," Hermione said, sighing.

"How can I not, though? His long, messy red hair, big, large, blue eyes... sense of humor..."

Lavender and Ron were seated with Harry; Harry was staring at his food solemnly.

"So, Hermione," Ginny said nonchalantly, though she was dying to ask her, "why are... um, why is Harry meeting with Dumbledore?"  
Hermione sighed.  
"I dunno. D'you think it's about... You-Know-I mean, Voldemort?"  
"'Course," Ginny replied.  
Suddenly, owls flapped in.  
"I forgot!" Ginny exclaimed, "It's Monday!"  
What was odd, was, that every student got a letter.  
Like Harry; he received a letter, though Sirius was dead and so was Harry to the Dursleys.  
Nevertheless, the Great Hall grew silent as everyone read.

_**Dear Ginevra Weasley,**_  
_**We are pleased to inform you, that we are attending a camp contrary to Hogsmeade. **_  
_**We'll be attending Camp Halfblood for a week, and you all will meet another race. **_  
_**Hogsmeade trips are still traditional. **_  
_**Sincerely, **_  
**_Dumbledore_ **

Ginny took short breaths, and stared numbly at her food: porridge, turkey bacon, kippers, and juicy sausages, made by Winky and Dobby.  
"We... _no_..." Ginny glanced at Harry, who was deep in conversation with Lavender and Ron.  
_Were they the Golden Trio now? Even though I wasn't in it... no... they wouldn't replace... Hermione..._  
Ginny scooped up a spoonful of porridge, and shoved it in her mouth.  
"Why are you so worried?" Hermione asked, catching her gaze.  
"Look," Ginny said, lowering her eyes, "I... I think I might... like... Harry... He's attractive, and humble..."  
"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, "you... why? You have Dean!"  
"I didn't say I _like_ him," Ginny defended, and shoved a slice of bacon in her mouth, reminding Hermione of Ron at feasts.

* * *

**The Day of the Trip**

Ginny trotted downstairs, her trunk bobbing up and down, her long, silky tresses in a high bun.  
The smell of jasmine flew through the air as she walked.  
Harry was unfortunate to catch this whiff.  
_Why,_ he thought as he gloomily walked near her the smell of sweet lemons and jasmine filling the room, _does she,_ he clutched the parchment tighter, the name

_**SIRIUS BLACK HEREBY GIVES HARRY JAMES POTTER PERMISSION TO ATTEND HOGSMEADE**_ still etched on the dry parchment, _have to use jasmine?_

He wasn't looking when he bumped into... her.  
He wore a large, thick jacket, long pants, and large sneakers.  
Fred and George were beside him, talking hastily about the joke shop; they decided to pursue the joke shop further in America, and what better way was to attend Camp Half-Blood with them?  
They wanted to advertise it to other wizards in America, though they noted to the Silver and Golden Trio, "_Yankee Wizards are good for nothing; they have dry humour, drier than Aunt Muriel's chicken!"_  
Ginny disagreed.  
Harry looked up and saw Cho; her long, sleek, silky black hair cascaded down her waist.  
She was thin and frail, and moaned when she fell.  
"I'm very sorry," Harry mumbled.  
Cho blushed.  
"Harry..." She said, "look. I... about..."  
"I-it's nothing," Harry muttered quickly, and was about to get up, when Cho's warm hand met his, in an attempt to stop him.  
It worked.  
"Harry. I'm sorry; you were right. I need to... to forget about Cedric's death."  
Harry looked at her in alarm.  
"I've been a downer; my friends agreed. That's all I talk about, and, they-you were right. I have to look at the bright side; I need to get my umbrella and find sunny days."  
She etched closer to him.  
"You know what... _who_ are my sunny days, Harry? You."  
A gasp escaped Harry's mouth.  
"Harry..." She sighed, leaning against him.  
"I'm sorry for being a crybaby, a sore loser. How about you sit with me-just me on the train to Camp Halfblood?"  
Harry stared at her.  
"O-of course," Harry nodded quickly.  
"I-is that okay with _Hermione_?" She asked him feverishly.  
"Y-yeah," Harry nodded quickly.  
The smell of jasmine and lemons filled his nose; so sweet...  
He saw a glimpse of red hair, and for a breath second, his breath cut short.  
There she was, her hair in a big bun; her jeans were thin, and hugged her thighs; she wore ankle snow boots, with sheep wool. A wooly, sleeveless jacket was around her arms, and a long, black, long sleeved shirt was wriggled on her.  
She caught his glance, her hair falling from her bun into perfect waves, and smiled softly.  
She was with Hermione, Hermione looking around.  
Harry looked away quickly, much to Ginny's dismay, and entwined his fingers with Cho.  
"Apology accepted," he said firmly, "and, it'd be a pleasure to sit with you on the train-_alone_."


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I am JK Rowling, and this is the eighth book. I am very rich, so please review.

lol not.

NOT MINE. OK. I WISH. IF IT WERE I WOULDNT KILL ALL THOSE AWESOME CHARACTERS.

I-I'M SORRY I HAVE TO GO.

PLEASE ENJOY.

* * *

Ginny felt wrath slip through her body when she saw Cho with Harry.

He had looked at her, but only for a fraction of a second.  
_That crush-stealing little-_  
Her nasty thoughts were interrupted, however, when Hermione squeaked, "Let's go sit with Neville and Luna, eh?"  
Ginny saw why.  
There was Lavender, practically on Ron's lap-_wait_, she was on his lap!  
Her blonde hair was in braids, with curls sticking out; her hair was usually perfect and curly, but it was unruly, for Ron was running his fingers through it, as he wrapped his mouth around hers, sharing their tongue, sharing saliva; it disgusted Ginny to a great point where she didn't even want to sit with him.  
She'd have to have a talk with him.  
"Of course," she replied finally, pursing her rosy red lips.  
She entwined her fingers with Hermione in a friendly matter; of course, someone with a thick skull would think otherwise.  
Like Malfoy.  
Draco Malfoy swaggered up to them with his minions, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.  
Blaise was good-looking; he had creamy, chocolate skin. He was a tall black boy, with curly, short hair, mesmerizing, hazel eyes, and a tall, lean body.  
"Oh, Weaselbee!" Malfoy drawled. A ring was perched on his finger.  
Ginny squinted at it.  
"I didn't know you... you were into girls! That's understandable, seeing as though no boy wants you!"  
The rest, except Blaise, guffawed in unison; though, they knew it wasn't slightest bit of truth.  
On the train, even Pansy admitted that a lot of boys liked Ginny, and that was the truth.  
With her rosy red, thin lips, countless, adorable freckles, bright green-blue eyes, and her most attractive feature? Her long, luscious, silky red tresses that were a flaming orange.  
"Well, y'know what they say," Pansy cackled, "gingers don't have souls. Including Mudbloods."  
Ginny sighed.  
"And y'know what they say? No one likes to date a pug-faced girl, Pansy, not even Malfoy, who's a ferret."  
That shut them up.  
Draco noticed Ginny staring at his Slytherin ring; he quickly slipped his hand in his robes, as if searching for something, but Ginny knew better.  
_What was that ring?_  
"C'mon, Ginny," Hermione said, a smile etched on her face.  
The Slytherins swaggered over to torment a first year, who was whining,_ "Why can't I go? Why can't I go?!"_  
Neville and Luna were bent over, hastily whispering.  
Ginny smiled at them; they were a cute couple.  
"Hello," Hermione said, plopping down.  
Neville looked up, alarmed.  
"Hermione," He said, "why aren't you with Ron and Harry?"  
Hermione sighed.  
"Ron has other things to do, and so does Harry," She replied.  
She stared at a plate; rolls, toasts, more bowls of porridge, corn flakes, fried eggs, marmalade, and boiled potatoes.  
"I'm going to be fat," Ginny groaned.  
"Not really," Luna said, gazing far off, "you'll probably just eat too much, and believe you're fat. In reality, one meal won't make you fat."  
Ginny smiled at Luna.

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying her stay at _La Silva Trio._ Ron wasn't even coming to air, and when he was, it was either to breathe or take a bite out of bacon.  
He's disgusting; who eats bacon, then resumes to kissing? You should be glad he's not yours! Hermione tried to tell herself, but she couldn't; he's handsome and sweet.  
Sometimes.  
Other times, he breaks her heart.  
She thought about the time he made her cry at the Yule Ball for being envious.  
She picked at her food.

She was being replaced by a ditzy blonde bimbo, and she had no say in it.

"Hermione," Ginny said with concern, "you alright?"

Hermione put her face in her hands.  
" 'Scuse us," Ginny said, smiling apologetically to Neville and Luna.  
"She... she's having a stomach ache."  
With that lie, Ginny whisked Hermione off somewhere else, somewhere private.  
"Hermione," Ginny said, forcing Hermione to remove her hands from her face.  
She had tears in her eyes.  
Ginny sighed, and brought Hermione's head to her chest.  
"It's alright," Ginny cooed softly.  
Hermione hiccuped.  
"I... I just... I can't believe I'm in this love triangle," Hermione sighed.  
"I'm just a living cheatsheet to him."  
"No," Ginny assured her, "Ron thinks you're nice."  
"Nice?" Hermione shrieked.  
Ginny rubbed Hermione's back.  
"Hermione," Ginny said firmly, "I must confess that I like Harry Potter."  
Hermione gasped, and removed her head from Ginny's chest, cracking a smile.  
"You do! Oh, that's wonderful."  
"No, it's not," Ginny said solemnly, "because... he... well, Cho."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"Cho has her eyes on him, again," Ginny explained.  
"And you know how pretty Cho is; he liked her desperately in fifth year; who says he won't like her again? He probably still likes her."  
Hermione laughed.  
"I guess we both have boy problems."  
Ginny grinned.  
"Blood Traitor and the Mudblood, my next new novel," Said a smug voice.  
"Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked, pulling out her wand, "You ferret! How dare you spy on us!"  
Malfoy laughed.  
"Look, ladies, I know that you're in love with two gits. I understand why you like Harry, Ginny; is it to give yourself more attention? But Hermione? How could you love that-"  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Ginny snapped, "no one wants your opinion."  
"But, yes, you do. I have a... bargain to make."  
Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
"Like?" Hermione pursued.  
Malfoy smirked.  
"Envy is a deadly sin," He emphasized slowly, "a deadly one."  
Hermione made out what he was saying before Ginny did.  
"Oh... no, Malfoy. You're not..."  
"Why, yes. Yes, I am."  
Ginny was confused.  
"What?" She asked.  
"He's... suggesting-"  
"That you make them envy you."  
A hand went over Ginny's mouth.  
"No," Ginny said, "I won't do it! I can't force him to like me, Malfoy, through envy! He's in love with Cho-"  
"Shut up, Weaselbee," Malfoy snarled.  
He was tired of her complicating things; if she wanted someone to like her, then damn it, make them like her!  
"No. I simply won't do it," Ginny snapped at him, slipping her wand in her pocket.  
"Okay, then, Weaselbee. Shall I Imperio them, or shall I make a love potion? Or stick to my plan, and claim we had a threesome?"  
Malfoy's cold, gray eyes ran over the two girls' bodies.  
They were slim, that's for sure.  
They didn't have the biggest bosoms in the world, but not the smallest either.  
They were both tall-he could deal with that, and, as he hate to say it to a blood traitor and mudblood, both good looking; Granger just needed to fix that damn frizzy hair.  
And it'd be better if Weaselbee had less freckles, thank you.  
He could imagine having-yes, with a mudblood and blood traitor-sex with them; but he wouldn't do it. Despite Weaselbee being a pureblood, her family was odd.  
And despite Granger being b...b...beautiful, and smart, she was a mudblood.  
But, still, he enjoyed the horror that crept in their faces.  
"So, you're forcing us," Hermione concluded.  
"Bravo," Draco sneered, "you've cracked the puzzle!"  
"And, why? Why would you want to help us?"  
Draco's smirk fell off his face.  
"I, well, er..."  
"Exactly! You don't want to help us," Ginny hissed.  
"I don't want to help you," Draco stalled, "I... just... want to..."  
Draco popped of the first thing that came to mind.  
"Crabbe and Goyle both like you, Granger," Draco said, "And they're fighting; they look like two potatoes fighting over which one will not be fried. I mean, seriously! And Ginny! Blaise has a crush on you.  
"So, my theory is, if you two are taken, then they could stop whining."  
Ginny sighed.  
"Fine, then," Hermione said, blushing, though disgusted that two fat blobs who can't think for themselves found her attractive.  
"We want proof."  
Draco sneered.  
"How? Do you want me to nick some Veritaserum?"  
They had wanted it, but, truthfully, they couldn't; why would Severus Snape bring his Potions set to the Camp?  
"No," Ginny sighed.  
She clenched her fists.  
"Fine, then, Malfoy," She hissed, "we'll think of it later."  
Draco smirked.  
"It's a date."  
"No, it's not."  
"Yes. Both of you," He looked at Hermione, "at the Camp, 12 o'clock; I'll owl you where and when. If you both aren't there, then I guess I could owl my father a Love potion or tell everyone about our wild night one day at Winter."  
Hermione wanted to punch him, but with so many teachers around, she didn't.  
"F-Fine," She growled, "It's a damn date! Let's go, Ginevra,"  
Hermione looped her arm around Ginny, hauling her back to the Great Hall, when Ron stopped her.  
"Hermione, Ginny," Ron said, his face reddened, "How could you?"  
Ginny trembled.  
"'Scuse me?"  
"You're going on a date with... with... Malfoy?"  
Hermione sighed in relief, but realised he thought she was dating Malfoy.  
"What's it to you?" She snapped.  
He glared at her, and walked off, to join his little pup, Lavender, who was pouting, and panting, pleading for more of his lips.  
_"Git."_

****

**Just so you know, this is a Hinny, Dramione, Draco & Ginny, Neville and Luna, Romione, and Percy and Ginny; of course, Percabeth. So. Yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: lol I'm really rich from making these books. Thank you. **

**LOL OK IM NOT RICH THIS ISN'T MINE. JUST FANFICTION. **

**okokokokok. **

**I've decided, since I have no social life, and homework is really easy, that I shall update daily, or, TWICE A DAYUM WEEK.**

**Sooo.**

**Yeah.**

* * *

There was a loud knocking on my door, and, frankly, it was getting annoying.  
"_Up_!" The voice shrieked loudly.  
Tyson was, of course, not here, though his bed was there; large and wide.  
"Seaweed Brain, get up!"  
Annabeth.  
I grinned, my head whirring.  
I ruffled my black hair, and slipped out of bed, and eagerly opened the door.  
"Annabeth," I said, breathing heavily, "Hello."  
"Blushing, seaweed brain?" She smirked, but reddened as she pecked my lips.  
"Nice attire," She added before sauntering off.  
I was wearing sea green footie pajamas my mother had given me.  
Oh, great, I groaned, feeling embarrassed.  
I grabbed my afternoon attire, a towel, a sponge, and my shampoo, and hurried to the Showers.  
I saw Clarisse lumbering over there.  
Yikes. I'd hate to see what's underneath the military-style shirt and jeans.  
Wiping the disgusting thought out my mind, I slipped into the showers.  
I felt muddy after last night.  
It was dark, and Annabeth snuck out.  
I was in the waters; it was dirty, but I needed to clear my mind.  
I remembered what Chiron had said, his face reddening; we had a feast, in an honour...

_The air was warm; true Summer time. Annabeth was next to me as I hungrily munched on the hot barbecue chicken with a tinge of lime, steak, corn, juicy, wet grapes, cheese, fresh bread, and strawberries. _  
_"Please give me Lemonade!" I ordered the enchanted goblets, and soon, the fizz in my cup was filling up. _  
_"You're a pig," Annabeth observed. _  
_"You are Athena's daughter," I simply said, and moved to the corn._  
_Chiron galloped to the front, a wine glass in his hand; he was smiling. _  
_"Hello, Campers," He said cheerfully, "today, we are celebrating! And do you know why?"_  
_No one replied. _  
_"Because we're going to have other visitors!" _  
_Murmurs rippled through the once loud crowd; I dropped my BBQ chicken, and raised a thick eyebrow. _  
_"Yes, yes; another school, for Half bloods, and even purebloods!" _  
_I thought Chiron was drunk; after all, he was downing his wine faster than I was wolfing down my lunch. _  
_"But, sir, wouldn't purebloods mean gods or goddesses?" _  
_People started getting excited; a god or goddess, visiting Camp Half-Blood? To visit? _  
_Chiron stomped his paw, chuckling. _  
_"Yes, perhaps not. I may have not told you this, but-" _  
_"Sir!" Annabeth protested, but Chiron raised a hand. _  
_"Annabeth, it's time they know!" _  
_She knew something the rest of us didn't. _  
_"Campers, listen good. Sometimes, Half-bloods, they have-" _  
_We didn't hear the rest. _  
_Something exploded outside; the Dining Pavilion exploded. _  
_The walls cracked, exploding, falling on students, barely hurting anyone. _  
_Chiron's wine glass cracked. _  
_Chiron toppled over, and Annabeth clutched my hand._

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth's voice exploded.  
I gasped.  
"I'm in the shower," I complained.  
"Yeah, for twenty minutes."  
I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body, and got out.  
"Annabeth," I said, exasperated, "I was... thinking about... that day."  
"Yesterday?" She twirled her necklace around her finger.  
"Percy, stop stressing over it."  
"The thing is," I said, leaning in.  
"I can't remember anything."  
Her storm grey eyes widened.  
"Really?" She whispered.  
Before I could question her behaviour, she whirled around and ran off, probably to the Big House.  
I sighed, and quickly got dressed; if we would meet purebloods and half bloods, I'd better impress them with my training.  
"Percy Jackson."  
I whirled around and saw Nico; his face was grim.  
"Hello, Nico," I said, trying not to sound cold.  
As if on cue, Rachel sauntered in, looking happy.  
"Rachel."  
I was breathless. She looked... flawless.  
Her big, frizzy, red hair wasn't frizzy; in fact, it was sleek and straight, and very glossy, falling to her breast.  
She looked thin in her jeans, tank top, and converse; her eyes were a soft brown, with freckles sprinkled over her-slightly.  
"How's the... prophecies coming on?"  
"Alright. How's battling coming on? Not mental yet, are you?"  
I laughed.  
"No,"  
She smiled. Her smile faltered suddenly, as if someone stabbed her. She clutched her throat, as if trying to stop something from coming out, but she couldn't. She spat out green smoke.  
"Nico!" I howled, "i-it's a prophecy! Get Chiron!"  
Nico didn't need to be asked a second time. He whirled around, and raced to the big house.  
Being small and thin, he was fast.  
"R-Rachel," I breathed, getting nervous; prophecies weren't great.  
She coughed up green smoke; it swirled around me; as it touched my skin, I felt nauseous.  
I heard hooves galloping, and saw a glimpse of blonde hair.  
"Rachel," Chiron said, panting.  
She coughed out more green smoke, and began to speak, in a raspy, cold voice:

_"He shall return, and rise once more; she shall awaken again; he shall battle his equal and his sons. _  
_"They will team up to prevent torture; he shall attempt to overthrow Olympus and its sons and daughters, and seven will conjure to make one. _  
_"One will be a traitor; one will die. One shall be mesmerising, and charm her way through thy. _  
_"If thus doth not succeed, the Olympians will be destroyed forever and broken, and the Titans and pre-gods shall rise. _  
_"Only one Olympian God will remain, and thy will be powerful and envious of all._  
_"One will be captured and killed, and that one will be the key to success."_

Rachel collapsed onto the floor.  
Chiron wrinkled his brow, and I trembled.  
"No. No. No. Not. _Not_ again," I moaned.  
"Seven," Annabeth said quietly, "it's always three."  
Chiron sighed.  
"I suppose, then," He said, pacing around, "We'll just have to break a rule."  
"But, Chiron!" Annabeth and I gasped, protesting, "you can't! If you do..."  
Chiron launched an arrow.  
"Listen, child," He said to Annabeth, "it's solely important we do this. Seven is bad luck, and you know that."  
Annabeth nodded, tightening her ponytail.  
"So, who'll it be?"  
"Percy and you, of course," He said, nodding to me.  
"But, who's the third one?"  
"_Hellooo_?" Nico shouted, waving his, "Son of Hades here? Did you hear what the Oracle said? 'One will die'? If I could conjure a ghost, and we need him..."  
"Nico's right," Chiron said, though he looked uncertain.  
"I have to go."  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
He was acting really odd.  
He smiled at me.  
"You're worried about me, aren't you, child? Well, Mr. D... I mean, Dionysus... well..."  
He sighed.  
"Just go on the quest, next week. I'll contact you."  
He galloped off, before I could query him.  
"He's acting odd," I said.  
Annabeth knitted an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
"C'mon," She said finally, grabbing my arm, "they're coming."****


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, yeah, I wish, but no.

P.S. JK Rowling is the queen.

Rick Riordan is a prince.

k bye

* * *

"What do you mean,_ 'they're coming'_?" I asked.  
She pointed somewhere. That's when I heard it.  
A rumbling noise, like a train, but gentler, softer.  
Like a mermaid singing softly in a different language, or a Hippocampi whimpering; so beautiful, I wanted to hear more.  
"It's a train," I said slowly, as campers stopped their activities.  
The Aphrodite cabin had ran to their cabin to straighten their hair and apply makeup, but I held Annabeth close to me.  
"Is... is it really them?"  
"I suppose, but what kind of school name is 'Hogwarts'?"  
I chuckled.  
"Some Half-Bloods, eh?"  
"Don't judge," Annabeth elbowed my ribs.  
The train stopped.  
"I... I didn't know we... we had train tracks."  
"We don't," Annabeth assured me. "Some kind of... magic."  
She knitted her eyebrows together.  
"But not Greek magic, either," She noted.  
"Percy. You... you don't suppose... it's Titans children?"  
Students poured out the train chattering about.  
They wore silk robes that were black; the girls and boys wore ties that had different patterns.  
They carried sticks.  
"Percy," Annabeth said slowly, coming to realization, staring at the... the sticks.  
"You don't suppose... they are... _wizards_?"

* * *

Ginny felt obliged to remind herself that Harry was _a no good for nothing arse who soaked up his attention he received for his damn scar_, but she couldn't agree.  
She watched Cho snuggle with Harry.  
Whilst he looked awkward, he did nothing to stop her.  
She was pouring out her feelings, constantly apologising, and flipping her long, soft hair in his face.  
Hermione, on the other hand, was thinking.  
Harry _did_ have his suspicions; why else would Draco help them?  
For... You-Know-Who?  
Hermione tried to assure herself Harry's crazy theories were rubbing on her, but he did stutter and hesitate to why he was helping them.  
_But why on Earth would the Dark Lord be interested in their love life?_  
Hermione considered on telling Harry, but then he'd ask why, and then she'd have to say Ginny fancies him and Hermione wants to snog Ron.  
And, if she declined, he'd spread that inappropriate rumour, or use... _an unforgivable curse._  
Hermione shuddered.  
"You alright?" Ginny asked, touching Hermione's shoulder.  
"Just thinking," Hermione replied solemnly.  
_She's stuck in this shit._

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, and unbraided and braided it.  
Finally, they were off the train.  
She didn't know how long it took from Scotland to America, let alone New Yorkshire, but, still, they did it, and managed to in one day.  
Of course, it was an enchanted train; this train could take them from London to Scotland in a few hours.  
Ginny ordered a Butterbeer, and smuggled in a Firewhiskey to cool her senses.  
This is like the Triwizard Tournament, all over again, she thought grimly.  
"Ginny," Hermione gasped, "our robes!"  
There was the woman, her long hair in a messy bun, holding out their hot, pressed, and straightened robes.  
"I suspect we'd be arriving soon," She added, before Ginny and Hermione eagerly took it, and changed quickly.  
Ginny gulped down her Butterbeer and looked outside.  
"Where are we?"  
"New Yorkshire City," Hermione said, smoothing her hair, "Long Island Sound."  
Ginny smiled, amazed at her friend's intelligence.  
"Thanks," She said, "I think I'd like a snooze, don't you think?"  
"For five minutes," Hermione informed her.

Ginny woke up, snuggled her, her legs curled to her chest; her owl was hooting softly.  
She stared at her snowy white owl.

"I'd like to give it to you," Harry said brightly, "I... I know you don't have..."  
"Much money?" Ginny stared at her nails, "Yeah. I'm the poor girl."  
"N-No!" Harry spluttered, "not at all! Just... well, Happy Christmas, Ginny."  
He was clutching a large cage.  
"Harry," Ginny gasped, "Please. No."  
"Yes." Harry grinned, "you're... my friend, right?"  
Ginny's heart dropped.  
"Yep," Ginny said, forcing a smile.  
"Thank you."

Ginny grabbed her stuff.  
"We're here. Hurry up, the train tracks will descend."  
Ginny nodded and sauntered out the train.  
"Won-Won!" Lavender squeaked, "this place is so majestic, don't you think?"  
Lavender grinned, lust clearly in her eyes.  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, Won-Won," Ginny spat, "your lips are majestic, too? I thought you were crushing on Krum, eh?"  
Ron turned pink, and hissed, "Shut up. At least I don't date dozens of guys in one day."  
Ginny leaned in to give him a hex, but Hermione grabbed her hand.  
"Look!"  
Dozens of campers were there-no, hundreds.  
They wore neon orange shirts with the words, Camp Half-Blood sprawled across it.  
"Half-Blood? Malfoy's going to freak," Ginny snickered.  
Hermione smirked.

The students waltzed out; they looked very elegant.  
But my eye only caught one girl.  
Her hair was flaming red; she had freckles all over her, yet, with blemish-free skin, not a pimple in sight.  
Her eyes were a bright turquoise, resembling my mother's; it was searching around, taking everything in curiously.  
Her robes were cascading down to her ankles, but you could see the slightest glimpse of fur.  
She was thin, with a thin, long face.  
She clutched another beautiful girl's hand.  
She leaned in, murmuring something, and caught... and caught my eye.  
She stared at me, long and hard, her silky eyes moving around, as if... as if approving me.  
As if searching for something, and it felt uncomfortable, her cold stare.  
Annabeth noticed, too, because she snuggled closer to me.  
"Why is she looking at you?" She wondered aloud.  
"I dunno," I said, scratching my head, unable to take my eyes off of her.  
"Who is she?"  
"I dunno," I repeated dumbly.  
Why is she looking at ME?  
"Percy!" Annabeth hissed in a warning tone.  
"H-huh?"  
"Why are you looking at her?"  
I caught her drift.  
I laughed, staring into Annabeth's storm gray eyes.  
"Y-You're jealous, eh? Figures."  
She crossed her arms against her bosom.  
"'Figures'? What's that supposed to mean?"  
I laughed.  
"Calypso, Rachel, Genevieve Richard... All of those pretty girls! You were cold to them, and rude. When I told you about Calypso, you tightened. What's up with that? So, now, I can't look at any girl? But you could admire _Luke_?"  
I was joking, but it was the wrong thing to say.  
She pursed her lips.  
"Percy," She said, "Luke was different. I-I've known him for years! He _helped_ me!"  
"Yeah, but he was still a traitor. Why does it even matter?"  
I was getting worked up now. She still likes Luke? After what he did? Nearly killing us, poisoning Thalia's tree, pinning it on an innocent director, then trying to get Kronus back just because he has _daddy_ problems?  
"Percy!" She scolded, "how dare you. He killed himself. You even said! He died a hero!"  
I balled my fists.  
"Yeah. So, he killed himself to stop Kronus. Yet, do _you_ scold anyone for making fun of me?"  
"I do!" She shrieked.  
"Barely! But if someone says one thing about Luke, you get out of line. Do you still like him or something?"  
"Percy," She said slowly, tears in her throat.  
I shook my head.  
"Okay, he died. That does not condemn or wipe him out for what he's done! He _poisoned_ Thalia's tree! He _knew_ that if we stole the Fleece and slip it on Thalia's tree, she'd become alive! He's _Kronus's_ Pawn! Kronus knew that, instead on him, Thalia would become alive. She's part of the Big Three, don't you see? She could've overthrown the gods."  
Annabeth stuck a finger in Percy's face.  
"Shut up," She hissed, "I'm your girlfriend."  
"It's not fair," I said, like a three year old not getting a candy bar at a market, "you could babble about that jerk, but if I merely look at a girl-"  
"It's not about the girl anymore, is it?!" She shrieked, making everyone go silent; they were listening.  
I reddened. I thought about the redhead and the wizards staring at us, snickering, imagining, _"Look at those inferior Half-Bloods!"_  
"It's about jealousy," She continued, "you're jealous of Luke! Of a dead guy!"  
"Dead guy? Oh, finally you've accepted it!"  
Something crackled with my skin, and everyone gasped.  
_She slapped me._  
"Percy Jackson," She snarled, "we are through. You are just jealous! Insecure that the sea god isn't good enough?"  
"_Jealousy_? Look who's talking," I sneered, "jealous of every girl I glance at. Are _you_ insecure?"  
She opened her mouth, but clamped it shut.  
She whirled around, and screaming, "I'm done! I'm fucking done!"  
People gasped.  
Annabeth Chase has just swore.  
But she didn't care.  
She didn't even greet the wizards; instead, she stamped to the Athena cabin.

****


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, yadayayda, except this story, not the characters, books, etccccc.

QUICK AN:

_**Since I have no social life, and I excel in doing my homework in one second, I decided, instead of dueling on Pottermore, to write twice a day ff. **_

_**Sorry okay. **_

_**Bye.**_

* * *

_**It was a fine, rich warm day, despite being winter.** _  
Back in Wiltshire, England, stood a large manor.  
It once belonged to King William I, but he gave it to Armand Malfoy.  
And now, seated many people; but the most fearful one was at the end, staring at everyone, studying everyone; he had no hair. He had veins visible in his bald head.  
He had a nose, sure, but snake slits, as though it wasn't there; he, in fact, resembled a snake.  
He had red slits for eyes, as well, which was most fearful, and his most distinctive physical characteristic.  
Even if he wore a cloak that revealed nothing, you could see it: the burning red eyes that judged you.  
And there he sat, waiting patiently, smirking, looking at Lucius Malfoy, who cowered under his glare.  
Finally, the door swept open, and a man swaggered in.  
His hair was greasy and pitch black; his eyes were black and cold, and his skin was pale, but not as pale as the man waiting for him.  
"Pardon my absence," Drawled the man.  
He wore billowing, black robes, and had a large nose.  
"No problem, Severus Snape. I was beginning you've lost your way."  
"No, my lord," Severus said slowly, and took a seat.  
He seemed oblivious to the woman; she was hanging mid air, beaten up, blood on her nose and clothes.  
He recognised her, sure; Professor Charity Burbage.  
"You have brought news, I trust?" the fearful man asked.  
Everyone knew his name and his obsession in finding the boy, Harry Potter, for seventeen years-Lord Voldemort.  
"Plenty," Severus said plainly.  
"He will be moved to the camp at the same day, Saturday; Dumbledore will want him to be safe,"  
Severus paused.  
"He will be surrounded with... another race."  
It was clear no one knew this, even Voldemort, because everyone looked shocked.  
"And what race, will that be?"  
A man smirked.  
He had rather long hair that was an odd colour, black and silver; his eyes were a cold black.  
"And, why are you smirking, Pius?" Voldemort asked; not angrily, simply filled with curiosity.  
"That's not what I heard," Pius told Voldemort, "I am the Minister of Magic. Surely I'd know these things."  
Pius glared at Snape, before diverting his attention back to Voldemort.  
"The boy will be moved to a safe haven, perhaps the Burrow again-"  
"M'Lord," Bellatrix butted in, her long curls caressing her breasts.  
Many men found her seductive, since she was the only devoted death eater.  
"I have burned down the Burrow. Surely it isn't safe for him to hide in rubbles? I made sure my work was done."  
Pius was sweating furiously.  
Voldemort stared at Pius without blinking.  
"Explanation, Pius?" Voldemort asked, staring at his wand.  
"M-my Lord," Pius stammered, "I can assure you that B-Bellatrix didn't do very well. I have checked with the Ministry, and i-it was still standing! They put some ancient magic around it, guarding it from harm!"  
He glared at Bellatrix.  
"Do you think, that Arthur Weasley, who's in the order, and was in the Ministry, wouldn't protect his house from intruding Death Eaters?"  
Bellatrix looked dumbstruck.  
"Liar!" she snarled, "I did a perfect job! Other Death Eaters were with me! Inside was burned, and so was the core!"  
"Bellatrix is correct," Severus Snape said suddenly, "if the placed some 'ancient magic' around the house, surely she wouldn't be able to stand two feet through, or even near it, casting her out."  
"And how would you know?" Pius snapped, though he wasn't looking up.  
Voldemort was studying Pius.  
It looks like he has been awaken, Voldemort thought, he is not under the Imperius curse anymore, since he could act on his own and argue snappishly. I suppose, I shall test him.  
"In order to do the magic, they'd need to use a potion and pour it around the house and cast a patronus. I think I'd know, since I excel in Potions." Snape drew out the words slowly.  
"Pius," Voldemort said softly.  
Pius didn't look up.  
I shall test him with a hard task.  
"Pius," Voldemort repeated, "conjure a Patronus."  
"M'Lord," Pius protested, "Death Eaters can't."  
"Do it!" Voldemort roared, and Pius rose.  
"E-Expecto Patronum."  
A fox burst out; it was glittering, blue and silver, and galloped off, slipping through the tables, out the window.  
The Death Eaters gasped.  
"Pius," Voldemort said softly, "you have been awaken."  
More gasps.  
"My Lord," Pius said, "surely-"  
Voldemort stared into Pius's mind, and, only then did Pius realise what he was doing.  
"Legilimens!"  
_Memories of Pius in Hogwarts; when he was eleven, jamming the rugged Sorting Hat on his head. _  
_"Slytherin!" _  
_He looked bummed, but swaggered to the Slytherin table. _  
_Suddenly, he was seventeen, graduating Hogwarts, at the Ministry of Magic._  
_And then there he was, the Ministry of Magic broken in, Stan Shunpike kidnapping him; the Death Eaters using the Imperius curse on him. _  
_And then yesterday, gaining control of what he was doing, loathing Voldemort, forming a plan to overthrow them, today, right now..._

"It seems," Voldemort said softly, "that you want to overthrow us. You've resisted our Imperius curse."  
"You will never get away with this," Spat Pius, "Harry Potter shall win. He's a greater wizard than you'll ever be, you flat nosed, snake nosed arse! Kiss my arse!"  
He was spitting words at Voldemort, before he was going to die.

"Get a nose job, and whilst you're at it, some extensions, and a tan, you pale, noseless-"

_**"Avada Kedavra!"** _  
A jet of green light exploded from Voldemort's wand, hitting Pius in the heart.  
He fell over his chair, dead.  
Death Eaters clapped gleefully.  
"Well done, m'lord!"  
People cried out.  
"Yes, yes," He said bitterly, "back to... topic. Severus. What is this 'race'?"  
"They are Half-Bloods."  
"Half-Bloods!" He laughed. "I could take them down."  
"Not in blood purity," Severus said.  
"Half human, half god, my lord."

****


	6. Chapter 6

"Half Human?"  
"Demigod, sir," Snape answered.  
Voldemort stroked Lucius's wand.  
"Interesting," He murmured.  
The Death Eaters haven't heard of Greek Mythology.  
"My faithful servants," Voldemort purred, "There is something in the muggle world called 'Greek Mythology."  
"Muggles!" Bellatrix hissed, "repulsive!"  
"Disgustin'!" Another one spat.  
"Yes, yes. But, I suppose it's real."  
Voldemort stared at his wand.  
"There is a war god I'm fond of," Voldemort whispered, "Severus, Bellatrix and Dolohov. Summon him. Convince him of a war."  
"War?" Bellatrix grinned, "perfect. When, m'lord?"  
"Soon. Tomorrow. Whilst you all are summoning him, the rest of us will bind a plan to kill the Potter boy."  
They had a plan. Not just intrude, fight, kill, and attempt to capture.  
No.  
They had an actual, mind-blowing plan that's complex.  
They were invincible.

Neville stared at Luna; her hair caressed her pale shoulder. Her large, bright blue eyes were focused on writing; and Neville felt something crept inside him.  
Gryffindor bravery.  
He wanted to grab her shoulders, cup her face, and kiss her.  
But, he couldn't.  
"Luna," He said, sighing, "Can we-"  
Suddenly, a conch horn blew.  
"Let's go," Luna suggested, "or we'll be late on the news."  
Neville nodded furiously, and Luna hauled him outside, her braid slapping against her waist.  
"Have you seen the new Percy Jackson boy?" Luna asked.  
Neville nodded.  
"He looks astonishingly like Harry, doesn't he? Except... different."  
Neville shrugged.  
"I suppose so."  
"Ginny likes him," Luna observed, "she thinks Perseus is handsome."  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm observant. Perhaps because he looks like Harry-"  
"He sort of does," Neville noted, agreeing with Luna.  
"C'mon, Neville, or we'll be late for the pudding."

_**Percy**_

I craned my neck, looking for Annabeth. There she was, her blonde hair scooped into a high ponytail, as always; curls exploding from her ponytail.  
She looked radiant; happier than before.  
She caught my glance, smirked, and sauntered off, plopping down near the campfire.  
Wait. What the? She's up to something, I concluded quickly.  
She seems happy.  
"Campers," Chiron said, a smile creeping on his face, "The Olympians are not happy with wizards staying here-" Some campers sniggered.  
A wizard yelled out, "Oi! I don't want to be stuck in this slimy, dirty camp either!"  
Chiron merely laughed.  
"No, no. But the other half, like Athena-" Annabeth flinched "-Ares, Aphrodite, etc., feel like it's important to have their children interact with another race."  
"_Race_?" Nico whispered.  
I shrugged.  
"So. We have decided to plan a ball for the students. From my knowledge, the Hogwarts students had a ball before."  
He smiled.  
"This is The Eve Ball. Another Christmas ball for students."  
People gasped excitedly.  
Camp Half Blood never has had a ball.  
My heart thumped; this is the time to apologise to Annabeth.  
I blocked out what Chiron continued on babbling; who cared?  
Finally, we were dismissed; but before I could reach Annabeth, people collided, pleading to go to the ball.  
"Annabeth," I gasped, but she was far away, people blocking my way.  
I saw Clarisse smile at a small, short boy.  
"Seamus, is it?" She purred, "I used to have a boyfriend, Chris, but he's too... manly. I like my men Irish."  
Suddenly, my knees buckled, and I toppled over.  
"Ouch!" Cried a soft voice, and I opened my eyes, to see myself on a beautiful redhead, the smell of jasmine caressing my nose...  
"Sorry," I apologised, "I'm just in a hurry."  
"Me too," She smiled faintly.  
"Ginny Weasley."  
"Percy Jackson."  
Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out, please don't...  
She shook my head, and craned her neck. She ran out my way, towards someone...  
Finally, I saw a flash of blonde hair and a long necklace.  
"Annabeth!" I gasped, clasping on her wrist before she could go, "I'm sorry."  
She whirled around.  
"Oh. Percy."  
"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. Please."  
"Percy, you're just an overconfident douche. You just don't want to be dateless to the ball, eh?"  
"No, that's-"  
"Save it," She spat.  
She looked so gorgeous; her hair blonde, her eyes dancing around, taking me in. Her hair looked shiny against the silver moonlight.  
"Who asked you out?" I asked curiously.  
"Ronald Weasley," She grunted, "now, please, get out of my way."  
My face fell, my heart crashing down.  
She is over me. We're through-forever.  
I slumped down against my cabin door, feeling lost.  
Feeling envious.

"Lord Ares," Snape's robes were billowing around him.  
Bellatrix looked wild; her hair was whirling around her face; she wore all black, her wand clasped in her hand.  
"Do it more discreetly," She hissed at Snape.  
Dolohov was wandering around, dressed in muggle clothing; he was disguised as a normal, chubby taxi driver. Hinting he was Dolohov, he had a flask of Polyjuice, and he clutched it around.  
He was to drive them around with Ares in the backseat.  
"I'm sorry," Severus snapped back, "but aren't I the half-blood? I have a muggle in my family, you despicable witch, I'd know about Greek Mythology, I'd know about dressing like a muggle; you clearly do not!"  
Severus exhaled, and clutched a golden drachma.  
"I propose to you an offer!"  
At first, nothing happened.  
But then, suddenly, people started clearing out the filled streets of New York city; something slipped their mind, for example, if they wanted to try the new Enlargement Pretzel Roll at the new mall; or they figured they had to go to an appointment.  
"What's happening?" Bellatrix whispered.  
"Ares is working his magic."  
Suddenly, someone swaggered from the corner, and walk to their direction; he wore black, leather jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, a muscle shirt, a bulletproof vest, and sunglasses.  
"Ares at your service," He boomed, and appeared next to Severus.  
"Wizards, eh? My first offerers. You punks usually want more magic-like Merlin."  
"Merlin was a wonderful wizard," Bellatrix snapped, "I do not care if you are a god or not!"  
Ares took in Bellatrix.  
"Are you my daughter?" He asked.  
"Of course not! I'm a pureblood witch, I come from the Black family; I live to serve Lord Voldemort!"  
"Lord Voldemort?"  
Bellatrix cackled, but Severus silenced her.  
"Lord Voldemort has a boy to catch."  
"Demigod?" Ares asked.  
"No. Wizard."  
A taxi beeped, and Dolohov held up a bottle.  
"We must go in," Severus told him, and ushered him into the taxi.  
The doors shut with a flick of Bellatrix's wand.  
"There was a war, sixteen years ago," Severus explained, "Lord Voldemort started it. He's the darkest, and-"  
"Best wizard ever," Bellatrix snarled. "He is the perfect wizard!"  
"True. He did amazing things. He's killed many people, like Muggles-"  
"Non Magic folk. I've been watching you pulps," Ares growled.  
"Yes. I suppose."  
Severus stroked his robes.  
"He attempted to kill a boy, Harry Potter, but it backfired-"  
"From ancient love! That mudblood Lily Potter sacrificed herself to that despicable, dirty Half-Blood!" Bellatrix snarled, and Severus's jaw clenched when she mentioned Lily.  
"Demigod, you mean?" Ares asked.  
"No. Half blood. His mother was a... a... mudblood. His father was a pureblood."  
Ares nodded, beckoning him to go on.  
"Anyways, he possesses... magical powers. He's manage to survive Avada Kedavra, a killing curse; no one has survived it, except him. He's escaped Voldemort's clutches for-"  
"Five years," Bellatrix sneered.  
"The thing is," Snape continued, ignoring Bellatrix, "we have an idea to propose."  
"And it is?"  
"Voldemort wants to become immortal. He has these things, called 'horcruxes'."  
"Horcruxes? I've heard of 'em. You little pulp witches and wizards attempted to split your soul."  
"He's done it seven times."  
Ares nearly spat out a Diet Coke he made appear.  
"Seven? Why isn't that little wannabe dead?"  
"How dare-"  
"Silence," Severus snapped.  
"He isn't dead because he's a great wizard. He has no regret. He has kept his soul in seven different objects. Hufflepuff's cup-"  
"Severus! Do not share-"  
"He could easily ask Zeus to know more, you see he's curious now that I've revealed his intentions," Severus snarled at Bellatrix.  
"I'll tell him later, if that'll keep your knickers in place, once we trust him-"  
"Hey, punks," Ares barked, "I'm the god of War!"  
"Nice to boast, I'm a Death Eater, the Master of Death and War, your point?" Bellatrix sneered.  
Ares smirked. "I like this girl."  
"Back to topic, you are bloodthirsty on war. It may so happen that there will be a war, as long as you help."  
The taxi had stopped in front of a hill; but Severus knew better.  
Since he possessed magical abilities, he saw past that enchantment; he saw a camp, a campfire, people talking excitedly, and a centaur.  
Bellatrix grinned at Chiron, though he couldn't see her.  
She knew his secret.  
"We have other allies helping us; giants, Dementors-they are immortal creatures who suck out your soul and make you relive your darkest, and scariest memories-etc. But we need more. It isn't enough; Harry Potter has more."  
Ares grinned.  
"You've come to the right guy! Here in America, we have... some other allies. Titans who want to fight once more, gods willing to turn against their brothers..."  
"Splendid," Bellatrix chirped, "We shall meet them... when?"  
Ares's face darkened.  
"I have a piece of crap of a father, Zeus," He said, "I'm thirsty to get my revenge on them. They... they... did something to one of my children, forcing someone to create a prophecy... I'll do anything to get them back. Revenge."  
Bellatrix smirked slightly.  
"Why don't you take it out? War? I've heard last time they barely escaped. We need to get the demigods out the way," She coaxed softly, "I've heard about Gaea, Ouranos, and Pontos... pre-Olympian gods... they'll be itching for revenge; Gaea will awaken her husband, pleading for forgiveness..."  
Ares smirked as he pieced together his plan aloud.  
"She'll create a war, just to kill the demigods for revenge on Zeus... Pontos will get Poseidon, flooding everywhere..."  
"That does it, then," Bellatrix said, "I'll just press the dark mark-"  
"No," Snape said suddenly, "We must have a better plan. I'm a Professor at Hogwarts; you could use a Polyjuice Potion-"  
"That'll take a month to brew!" Bellatrix complained.  
"I am a Potions master, Bella, I excel in Potions. I know how to speed it up. You'll take form of Professor Sprout. We'll need to spy on that Potter boy."  
"And, perhaps, another one. Percy Jackson." Ares smirked, "I told him I'll get my revenge. And I will."


End file.
